Nevermore
by mysteriouslullaby
Summary: Seth is one of the few members of the pack that hasn't imprinted. When he finally finds his soul mate will he turn her down because of her golden eyes? Seth/OC After Breaking Dawn
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Seth is one of the few members of the pack that hasn't imprinted. When he finally finds his soul mate will he turn her down because of her golden eyes? Seth/OC After Breaking Dawn

SETH POV

Getting out of bed at 7:30 in the morning to go to school isn't very fun. Add on patrol hours and you can probably understand why I hate school. Although the patrols are killing me, they aren't as bad as before Bella was turned.

She caused a lot of ruckus among the pack and made patrol hours deadly, her being changed was a relieve on our part. Jacob is the only thing tying us to them now that he imprinted on Edward and Bella's hybrid daughter, Renesmee.

Right now she looks like she is thirteen but is actually six, the one of many confusing things about a hybrid is their age acceleration. I finally found the will to roll out of bed, no really, I rolled over and landed on the floor with a thump.

My mom rushed in to see if I was hurt but I just looked at her with a pleading expression and she shook her head and left. I groaned and went to change clothes for another day of boring, idiotic, and depressing school.

Why do I need to get an education? I already have a job for life. I sighed and walked to the kitchen, eggs and bacon were sprawled on the table. I sat down and began devouring everything on my plate, I felt a hard tap on my shoulder.

"Save some for your sister!" My mom said, she had hit me with a wooden spoon. Leah walked sleepily to the table and began eating, I looked over to the clock on the stove and it said 7:51. Holy crap, I spent twenty minutes getting ready.

I wolfed down the rest of my food and speed walked to my truck, Leah was barely out the door when I had cranked it up and she ran to the passenger side. "Ready?" I asked, and she just glared at me. I was actually excited, I heard some students gossiping about some new kids coming to La Push High.

They lived on the very edge of the reservation I guessed, no houses near ours had been touched. When we got to school I saw a dark red car parked on the edge of the parking lot, two people came out.

They were both girls, around the same age, one had dark red hair that went past her shoulder and fell into ringlets, the other girl had black hair with purple bangs and streaks her hair was to her shoulders and straightened. It was oblivious they were siblings because of there equally light-tanned skin and golden eyes.

That made me do a double take, there were vegetarian vampires…..at La Push. I looked at Leah who had the same confused expression mixed with anger, she started to the new kids. They were both out in the open with only a few of the bravest people that came near them, but Leah didn't care.

She would probably push threw a million people to get her way, I knew my sister well enough to follow her. The closer we got the better I could see and smell them, they both looked like vampires, minus the pale skin, with smooth skin-tone and golden eyes.

They even kinda smelt like vampires with a sweet lavender scent from the red-head girl and a weird sweet smell from the purple-streaked one. That made Leah walk even faster than usual, leaving me in the dust I tried to pick up my pace.

"Who do you think you are? This is shape shifter territory!" she said firmly, both teens looked confused. The red-head girl looked at me and I met her gaze, suddenly I felt like all my problems had drift away. Like the million strings tying me to gravity had been cut, except for one and that was her.

I took in the way she looked, the way she smelt, it was all perfect. Her golden eyes boring into mine, she flushed when she realized I was staring at her like a fool. Meanwhile Leah was snapping her fingers in my face.

"What!" I snapped not realizing my tone, she looked taken aback but regained her angered expression. "We have to go, classes are starting." she said and stormed off to the school, I waved at the both of them and the girl smiled. I turned back to Leah who looked like someone just stole her candy.

"What?" I asked, her expression only grew angrier. "You. Imprinted. On. A. Bloodsucker." she said each word through gritted teeth. I was ecstatic, I had just imprinted. _On a vampire you dimwit! _my inner self screamed, then my smile was wiped off and I smacked my forehead and continued to class.

The two vamps had already past us, and were in the office when we walked in the school. I couldn't stop glancing at her through the glass walls in the office, she was so perfect. I didn't even know her name and she had already filled my mind, and when she turned to walk out she saw me and looked down nervously.

I shrugged it off and walked to class, only to realize my imprint was seated in the desk next to mine. I grinned and plopped in my seat, pretending not to notice her, that would only make her uncomfortable.

"Hi." I said, she shifted in her seat a little and looked down to her lap. "Hi." she said quietly, her voice sounded so pretty it was like a little bell. "I'm Seth. Seth Clearwater." Trying to spark a conversation before the teacher got here, my replies sounded a little dumb.

The girl looked up at me and her golden eyes once again reminded me of what she was. "What was your sister talking about?" she asked, I didn't expect that, that must mean she doesn't know about shape shifters.

"You mean, you don't know about shape shifters? But you're a vampire." I said, she cocked her head to the side a little. "I'm not a vampire. What are you talking about?" Whoops. "B-but your eyes….there golden." I stuttered, and the girl shifted a bit more.

"Yeah." she said plainly and looked back to her lap, I felt the air warm a bit and I turned to see her sister staring in our direction. When she saw me her eyes squinted and turned to the board, the teacher was standing there calling role.

"And who might you two be?" she said lowering her cat eye glasses. "We're new here. Wisteria and Isadora Johnson." the raven-haired girl, Isadora, said. Wisteria nodded in agreement and the two handed her their signature slips, which Ms. Blue (the teacher) signed.

"Go up and introduce yourself to the class." Ms. Blue ordered. Wisteria walked up to the board and smiled sheepishly.

"My name is Wisteria, I'm 16. I just moved here from Michigan." she looked down to her feet and walked back to her desk where she blushed madly, Isadora on the other hand got up there and just looked bored.

"My name is Isadora, I'm 17 and like my sister said we just moved here three days ago from Michigan." She shrugged and walked back to her desk, unaware of all the guys staring at her like stalkers.

"So, Wisteria…." I said, my attempts at starting a conversation had been shot down. "Yeah?" she replied nervously, she probably was since Leah busted our most sacred secret. "Will you sit with me at lunch? I think I have some explaining to do." I said rubbing the back of my neck. "Um, sure" she replied and started doodling in her notebook. My heart felt like soaring after that, man was I falling hard!

JACOB POV

After the news of two vampires at La Push got to me I was really mad, but that anger only grew when Seth imprinted on one of them. This was karma coming back to me, I imprinted on a blo-vampire so of course someone else had to.

The lunch bell rang and I hopped up from my seat eager to meet our new 'vamp buddy'. Seth let me know ahead of time that she was eating lunch with us and I was outraged and pleased at the same time because I finally get to 'talk' to her and because he invited a _vampire_ to a _werewolf table! _

_That just spells out trouble, I bet the people back in medieval times are laughing their butts of right about now. What surprised me though, is that the vamp girl didn't even stutter when she agreed to sitting with us, knowing what we were she should have ran for the hills. This made me more curious about the weird girl, maybe she was a hybrid like my Nessie? But Leah had described her with golden eyes not regular human colored ones, so what was she really? _

_I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes! I don't have a beta so I have to scan through my work and rely on Microsoft to catch my mistakes. Thanks to Reldanfiregirl for the prompt, even though I changed witches into angels. _


	2. Chapter 2

**1 - Read and find out, I tell you in this chapter. I think Wisteria is a pretty name, it fits her personality.**

Isadora Pov

I already hated Seth, how dare he and his sister come and confront us like that and then turn around and ask her to eat lunch with them? I don't know why she confused us for vampires, they all had red eyes right?

As for there 'shape shifter' comment, I've never heard of anything like that. Maybe that was the modern term for werewolf? We really need to get out more.

When the bell rung I shot up out of my seat and walked towards Wisteria and Seth, he was desperately trying to start up a conversation with her. _Good luck with that! _

_I thought and grabbed Wisterias arm practically rushing out the room. Once we were fully out of earshot and on our way to lunch I started questioning her. _

"_Why would you agree to have lunch with a bunch of freaky werewolves? Just because one was nice doesn't mean none of them want to tear you to shreds." I said whisper-shouting, her eyes widened and she slowed her pace. _

"_I'm sorry, I should have known better. Her sister thinks we're vampires, so she actually might try something." She groaned and picked up her pace as she tried to catch up to Seth. _

"_Hey, you don't mind if my sister joins us at lunch right?" Wisteria asked him, I could tell she was giving him that child-like smile of hers. _

_It didn't surprise me when he looked over in my direction, but he nodded and smiled back at her. Gross, a dog has a crush on my sister! _

_I saw three more guys that looked like Seth head in my direction, quickly I averted my eyes not wanting to fall under the same curse as my sister. I felt a nudge and took that as a signal from Wisty to continue, you didn't have to tell me twice. _

_We moved in that rushed pace until we got into the lunch room, the food here was disgusting, so I took it upon myself to make my abilities useful. I saw a timid girl being picked on in the corner by a group of wannabe models wearing slut clothing, with one wave of my finger they were all hit by a tray of food by someone 'accidentally' tripping. _

_I chuckled and Wisty noticed the magic, other angels could see magic being used on someone, but since she has never done magic with me around I could only take her advice that it was a bright green. _

"_Isa, please don't! I don't want to take the chance of the wolfs noticing us." she chastised me, ever since moms mysterious disappearance she has taken over as mother of the household. "Fine." _

_It wasn't like I could do much anyway, my element was fire, which was fitting. Each angel was born with one of four elements earth, water, fire, or air. _

_The gods and goddesses of the angel world, Nevermore, picked your element by your personality. For me fire could be interesting, if you were allowed to use it, I learned many casts over the summer and wanted to try them out. _

_That's what is so special about being a fallen angel like me and Wisteria, see our mom Sarafine wanted us to be fallen like her so she killed our Guiders. When you turn fourteen the rulers of our world place you in either fallen or saved, since our Guiders were killed we had no one to help us on our path to light. _

_Saved angels had human eye color, whereas fallen ones had golden eyes. Becoming fallen had both pros and cons, a pro being that you could either accept the transition, like me, or fight it and be a 'good' dark angel, like my dear sister Wisteria. _

_A con being that you weren't allowed to date mortals, if you had any intimate contact you would drain the humans energy. If it didn't kill them, then they would become weary and need plenty of time to regain energy. _

_I'm pretty sure you know of the 'you can't tell mortals of us' deal, this is well enforced in all supernatural species, including angels. It proves very difficult to avoid human contact, mostly because angels have such an alluring aura around them, but also because of our nature to help people. _

_Even dark angels have the urge, but it is just not as powerful to us and can be easily ignored. As I was jolted out of my thoughts I scanned the cafeteria for the oversized 'shape shifters', as each human in the café avoid contact with them I wondered if everyone knew about their species but quickly dismissed the idea. _

_Telling humans of supernatural creatures would spark their curiosity, and unfortunately anger, telling them of us would be like telling someone you were a nut job. No that WOULD be basically what you do, telling them supernatural stuff existed would make them think you were foolish and crazy._

_Jacob Pov_

_I scanned the cafeteria looking for Isadora and Wisteria, they barely stood out in the sea of people. Neither of them smelled like vampires, the only indication that they were even one was their eyes. _

_But even then it wasn't really much to do on, their eyes were more of a goldish amber color. "Leah! They don't even look like vampires!" I whispered over to her, but she just scowled at me and looked back at the two in the lunch line. _

_I tried to listen in on their conversation, maybe they would slip up and say something about it. "Isa, please don't! I don-" _

_That was about all I heard before a girl that had been drenched in food began shrieking and swearing at the boy who did it. When I looked back to catch more of the conversation the girls were already starting towards our table._

_Both of them had something to snack on, but that was only fruit. "Well at least their appetite is light." I muttered. _

_Wisteria kept glancing at Seth and Isadora just kept her eyes down and didn't look up even when one of us spoke to her. "Why are you here?" I questioned, that was my role of the pack, when Sam wasn't here I played leader even though I didn't want to. _

"_Trying to blend in." Isadora said bluntly, her gaze was fixed on the table as she bit into her pear. "You don't have to eat that, I can get rid of it for you." Seth offered, mostly to Wisteria but Isadora looked up to face him. _

"_Why? We need food just as much as you." She snapped, Wisteria just looked down embarrassed of her sisters behavior. "What?" I asked, maybe they were hybrids? _

"_Well, we don't need as much." Wisteria muttered, her eyes also trained on the wooden table but they flickered up to Seth every once in a while. _

"_So you're hybrids?" Jared asked, he wasn't so keyed into the vampire world as most of us, but he knew a lot. _

_Isadora tightened her grip on her pear, so tight that juice started gushing out one side. "What. Did. You. Say." She said, putting emphasis on each word. _

_Wisteria looked up and gave me a worried look. "Come on Isa, don't do this. Not again." She whispered, but Isadora wasn't listening she squeezed the life out of her pear and stood up. _

_The chair scraped violently against the cheap tile. "Don't talk to us. Ever!" She said and grabbed Wisterias arm, storming out the cafeteria. _

_People stopped and stared at the two as they exited the door, and turned back to gossiping when they had gone. "W-what just happened?" Kim asked, I hadn't known she had been there. _

"_I don't know. All I know is, their not vampires….but their not human either." I got up and walked out the cafeteria, on my way to the Cullens. _

_Wisteria Pov_

_Lunch was a disaster. I tried to get Isa to soften up a bit towards the wolves, but she refused. When one of the guys called us hybrids, she lost it. _

_I could understand why she was though, I was even a little angered with his choice of words. Hybrids were created when a female angel and a male human had a baby, the male dies of course, but since the female is an angel and can still reproduce she has the offspring. _

_So when he called us hybrids, he called our mom a slut or murderer. She was neither of those, even though she killed our Guiders, it was for our own good. _

_She told me that they were planning to murder us because when we were claimed, our powers would be enhanced far more than any others. She had been right, but I refused to use mine, whereas Isa just uses hers to help people. _

_But now, I wasn't so sure she wanted to help the wolves right now. "Please stop." I begged. Isa was currently pulling me with her into the forest. _

"_No, we are moving away from here!" She said, I knew there was no reasoning with her once she made up her mind, but I was determined to try. _

"_Isa, no please listen." I tried again, her grip loosened until she let go and stood in front of me. With her arms crossed and eyebrow raised, I was reluctant to defend myself. _


	3. Chapter 3

Isadora Pov

"_Isa, no please listen." _

I turned around to see the tear streaked face of my poor baby sister. "Wisteria. You have to understand, they are different from us." I said gently, my hand releasing her wrist from their deadly grip.

"But, how? Sure we're not the same species, but all of us aren't human. They can help us as much as we can help them." Wisteria whispered.

I sighed loudly, her innocent face was really getting on my nerves. "Fine, we won't move. But answer me something." I said, a small smile on my face. "What is it?" She asked slowly.

"When did you fall for a dog?" I laughed, and a deep blush appeared on her face. We both had the same ivory skin, so the blush looked like something you'd see on a doll.

A weird feeling washed over me, and I frowned. "Go ahead, Isa. I have to go too." Wisty was frowning when I looked up, and I felt so bad for her.

She should have became a full angel, not fall a few days from her claiming date. I nodded once and we both closed our eyes, starting the chant that would unleash our dark angels.

"Gonar, Gonar, Immortalis" We chanted, the only difference between our chants is the ending, Wisty says 'Arianrhod', and I say 'Sidhe'.

The reason for that is because whenever your claimed, that angel inside you is like a different person. The name is whispered from time to time in your subconscious until you understand that that's their name, and you say that in your chant to awaken them.

Don't ask why, we were both taught that in school at a young age. I finally let my inner angel wake and watched everything from her eyes.

Sidhe Pov

Awakened at last, I was beginning to think that dear Isadora wouldn't let me out. But now here I am, standing in front of my sister Arianrhod.

I think that her human is still a little softy, her wings are still the same dark gray, and her gown was blue-black. My wings were pitch black, and I had a dark purple gown on.

Time to raise a little hell now, I let a fireball appear in my palm. "Shall we go my dear sister?" I asked, and she grinned wickedly.

Jacob Pov

I walked up to the Cullen's door and let myself in. They were all sitting in the living room watching the news, hopefully not for another newborn.

"Unfortunately, that's what we are looking at." Edward said, reading my thoughts. "Well, I don't think your looking in the right place." I said, and everyone's eyes snapped in my direction.

"What are you talking about, dog." Rosalie sneered. "There are two new girls at La Push, Wisteria and Isadora, that the pack claims to be hybrids. But, I think they are something more dangerous."

I saw Renesmee's face light up when she heard that there are other hybrids in Washington. "So wait, why didn't you kill them?" Bella asked.

"Well, Seth kind of. . .imprinted on one of the girls." "What?" Everyone shouted. "Imprinting is so stupid! If they are the blame for these deaths then they should be killed!" Rosalie shouted.

Alice was the only one who seemed to remain calm throughout this whole outburst. "I don't think they are the blame." Alice said calmly, a bunch of hateful glare were pointed towards her.

"Oh, and how the hell would you know?" "Rose, enough!" Esme scolded, and Rosalie ran up to her bedroom and slammed the door. Alice blinked and started to explain one of her visions.

"There is definitely a army being created, but those girls aren't the blame. Actually, they are the ones who help defend us." She said. Everything became silent as the words sunk in.

"But wait, that one girl, Isadora, won't even look at us. After Wisteria was imprinted on, she has been trying to move away." I said. Edward smirked, and Alice smiled.

"What? What happened, what did Alice see?" Bella asked. But neither answered, in fact they both just shared the same creepy smile. I sighed and walked out into the forest, it was time for my patrol.

When I shifted though, I was bombed by Quil and Jared's. thoughts. 'Jacob, Jacob come quick there's a-' Quil thought, and was cut off by Jared saying. 'I knew those two bitches were trouble and now look a what they did!'

'Woah, calm down and explain what happened!' I said, but no one listened as a couple more pack members phased, interrupting me.

Sidhe Pov

There were a pack of dogs chasing Arianrhod and I, and they were quite large if I may add. My fingertips were starting to tingle from my use of magic, but I continued to shoot flames at the giant mutts.

I could feel Isadora warning me not to look at them in the eye, because Wisteria had fallen under one of their curses by looking at one of them.

"Come, Arianrhod! We must transform back, it's the only way these monsters will take leave of us1" I said as we hid in a giant tree.

Chuckles escaped as I watched the pups try and scrape their way up the tree, they were so weak. "But when we change, our humans will surely collapse and get eaten alive!" Arianrhod exclaimed, surprised at my suggestion.

But I just shrugged, Isadora's fate most certainly didn't concern me, we'll both just be sent back to Nevermore and await our next humans.

I made my wings fold reverse into my back, and my spirit shrink back into the mind of Isadora, my momentary being. I listened to her mind as she cursed my soul, and how it made her a horrible creature.

"Be gone, Arianrhod!" She shouted at my sister. That little bitch! Arianrhod hissed at her, and started to transform back into Wisteria.

But, Wisterias luck was not as good as Isadora's, as she became weak and toppled backwards and out of the tree.


End file.
